Hanya sebuah cerita
by Princess Love Naru Is Nay
Summary: Naruto galau, bikin Sasuke cemas. Kyuubi dan Itachi ikut-ikutan bingung bagaimana cara menghibur Naruto. Bukan cerita yang menarik, hanya sebuah cerita motivasi untuk beberapa orang yang pernah juga dapat flamer hanya karena cerita OOC? Kita hanya meminjam chara Om Masashi, bukan menjiplak semua yang ada di ceritanya. Karakter? Its my bussines. ONESHOOT


Disclaimer : Chara punya Masashi Kishimoto, tapi pendalaman karakter, alur, dan yang lainnya murni dari otak beku Nay.

Genre : Parody - Drama

Pair : SasuNaru - ItaKyuu

warning

OOC, miss typo, bikin eneg, dll!

Tidak untuk menyindir siapa pun. cuma cerita singkat yang terinspirasi saat Nay dapat flame. hehehe

NO LIKE, DONT READ!

NEKAD BACA?

Ya... itu berarti emang kamunya aja yang buta gak baca warning. ckckck

HAPPY READING ALL

Seorang pemuda blonde berkulit tan tampak murung saat melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. raut wajahnya sedikit ditekuk menunjukkan pemuda pirang itu tengah dilanda sebuah masalah. sapphire yang biasanya berbinar ceria itu kini tampak meredup sesuai dengan langit mendung di atas sana.

hhh... ada apa dengan pemeran utama kita kali ini?

Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah, tapi tidak menuju kelasnya, ia justru berjalan menuju atap sekolah yang menjadi tempatnya setiap kali dirundung masalah. merenung sendirian sambil memikirkan jalan keluar terbaik untuk masalahnya.

apa dia harus menyerah?

Ia duduk bersandar ke dinding pembatas sambil memejamkan matanya, mengatur napasnya yang sejak tadi sudah terdengar teratur. ini berat...

ia merasa sesak karena menyimpan beban hatinya sendiri.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" tanya suara baritone lembut saat melihat si pirang terlihat gelisah dan menjauh darinya. ada apa dengan dobenya yang manis?

"Apa OOC itu adalah sebuah kesalahan?" tanya Naruto saat tahu siapa orang yang menyapanya? Tidak perlu membuka mata untuk mengetahuinya. Suara itu sudah sangat familiar di telinganya. suara orang yang selama ini selalu menjadi rival sekaligus kekasihnya.

Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto, membelai surai pirangnya lembut sambil tersenyum. ia tahu Dobenya seorang penulis, yang sering menjadikan dirinya sendiri pemeran utama dan Sasuke menjadi kekasihnya.

mereka gay?

ya! memangnya kenapa?

Lalu, tidak hanya mereka, Naruto juga sering melibatkan Kyuubi dan Itachi ke dalam fantasi khayalannya. membuat mereka selalu terlihat lain dari karakter aslinya. Ia begitu antusias membuat setiap karakter di dalam ceritanya terlihat berbeda dengan karakter asli mereka.

"Ada masalah dengan tulisanmu lagi, Naru?" tanya seorang pemuda lainnya lembut. suara merdunya membuat Naruto membuka mata dalam sekejap. matanya sedikit membola saat melihat Nii-san bersurai orange kemerahannya itu kini duduk di depannya, tepat di samping kakaknya Sasuke, Uchiha Itachi.

"Aku... entahlah... aku merasa tulisanku itu aneh." Naruto menghela napas. ia teringat beberapa flamer yang pernah mengkritik tulisannya. ia sama sekali tidak sakit hati, karena yang dikatakan orang itu mungkin memang ada benarnya. Tapi... mendadak ia merasa tulisannya jadi tidak layak dibaca. padahal Naruto sudah beberapa kali menerbitkan novel karyanya. Meski tidak memakai chara atau karakter orang lain dalam novel itu.

"Kau dapat flamer?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memiringkan kepalanya, menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Itachi. Itachi tidak banyak bicara, karakter aslinya memang seperti itu. Prinsipnya itu No talk just action. Berbeda dengan karakter-karakter slenge yang selalu dibuat Naruto saat menggambarkan sang calon kakak ipar.

Selama ini... Naruto memang selalu menggunakan nama samaran saat menulis di blognya. Sengaja menutupi identitas aslinya agar lebih terlihat seperti penulis yang misterius?

"Yah... dia bilang tulisanku OOC, dan aku dimintanya untuk mendalami karakter kalian. Entahlah... aku tidak sakit hati, sungguh. Hanya saja... jika diminta seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menulis dan menjadi diriku sendiri. Seperti melanjutkan tulisan orang lain yang tertunda mungkin?" Naruto menghela napas. ia kembali memejamkan matanya rapat.

Sasuke terdiam menatap dobenya, tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum tipis saat mengambil sebuah kesimpulan, "Jadilah dirimu sendiri, Dobe!"

"Eh?" Naruto membuka matanya dan menoleh pada Sasuke. Senyuman tulus Sasuke begitu membuatnya tenang dan nyaman.

"Untuk apa kau dengarkan mereka? Jadilah dirimu sendiri." Sasuke berkata ambigu. Membuat Naruto yang memang tidak terlalu pintar dalam memecah arti kata itu mengerutkan alisnya ambigu.

"Maksud Sasuke, kau hanya meminjam kami sebagai tokoh dalam ceritamu, kan? Bukan meminjam alur cerita yang dibuat orang lain untuk kau tiru. jadi... karakter apa pun yang kau ciptakan, kau tidak perlu merasa takut dan sungkan. Cukup menulis apa yang ingin kau tulis, cukup kau tuangkan semua imajinasi yang ada di kepala pirangmu itu. Flamer, adalah batu sandungan agar tulisanmu ke depan jauh lebih baik, bukan menjadi batu besar yang menghalangimu dalam mewujudkan segala mimpimu." Itachi menjelaskan. membuat semua orang di sekitarnya membolakan mata karena itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah diucapkan oleh seorang Uchiha Itachi.

"Apa yang dikatakan Itachi itu benar, Naru..." Kyuubi tersenyum. ia menghela napas lalu membelai surai pirang adiknya lembut. "Hanya dalam cerita... aku bisa menjadi manusia, tidak sesuai dengan karakter asliku yang sebenarnya berwujud seekor monster mengerikan, rubah berekor sembilan.

"Tapi... setiap manusia itu berhak bermimpi bukan Naru? Kau bebas menuangkan imajinasimu sendiri dan tidak terikat pada karakter asli. ini dunia fanfiksi, seperti dari namanya, sebuah cerita khayalan yang sekedar dituangkan untuk menghibur orang. jadi... selama ada beberapa orang yang menyukai ceritamu, menganggap tulisanmu menarik, jangan terpaku pada segelincir orang yang tidak menyukaimu..."

"Naruto..." Sasuke menggenggam tangan Naruto erat. berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan dan ketenangan untuk pemuda bersurai pirang. "Kita sama-sama diciptakan dari khayalan seseorang, khayalan yang tidak nyata."

"Dan... jika karakter kita diubah menjadi seseorang yang lain dari biasanya, itu bukan berarti pembunuhan karakter. itu justru pengembangan karakter yang ada. Kita dibuat lain oleh segelincir orang yang mengagumi kita, dan mewujudkan mimpi mereka yang menginginkan kita menjadi seseorang yang mereka inginkan. Jadi, teruslah berkarya, dan jangan menyerah hanya karena sebuah kritikan."

"Hanya penulis sombong yang tidak mau mendengar kritikan orang lain, tapi penulis lemah yang langsung merasa tulisannya sama sekali tidak berarti jauh lebih mengerikan daripada penulis sombong." kali ini Itachi tersenyum sambil membalas genggaman tangan Kyuubi.

Naruto tersenyum sambil menatap ketiga orang yang ada di dekatnya bergantian. entah kenapa... mendadak ia lebih bersemangat saat mendapatkan saran dari ketiga orang yang begitu amat dicintainya. Naruto mengangguk mantap lalu tersenyum lima jari, mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi penuh semangat.

"YOSH! AKU AKAN MEMBERIKAN SEBUAH KARYA YANG LEBIH BAIK LAGI!" teriak Naruto penuh tekad. Membuat ketiga orang di dekatnya ikut mengukir senyuman tipis.

The end!

Eh, apa ini? apa ini? apa iniiiiii?

hahaha! cuma sebuah fiksi ringan dan singkat yang Nay persembahkan untuk beberapa orang yg langsung ngedown saat dapat flame. heheheu.

Guys... Nay tau, mungkin untuk sebagian orang saat diflame itu langsung terpuruk dan ngerasa tulisannya gak layak dibaca. tapi buat Nay sendiri, Nay sebenarnya gak pernah sakit hati. Kadang agak jengkel mungkin kalo kata-katanya keterlaluan, tapi Nay selalu berusaha memperbaiki diri dan belajar lebih giat lagi agar kelak tulisan Nay juga banyak disukai.

Kita gak mungkin maksa semua orang buat suka tulisan kita kan?

Tiap ada yang suka, pasti ada juga yang gak suka.

Soooo... jangan langsung ngedown saat dapat flamer. jadiin cobaan biar tulisan kita lebih baik aja.

Oke, see you!

**Original Story by**

**Nay** -Naymisella-


End file.
